


Through the Silence

by Chiru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru/pseuds/Chiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen years ago, Levi made a mistake. He's made many more since, he's sure, but this mistake comes back to knock on his door in the form of a sixteen year old boy. The boys life had already been shaken up, and he'll make sure to do the same to that of his new guardian, sometimes purposely, sometimes not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing this... This idea just came to me and... ugh. Heck, I'm just gonna post it coz I'm crazy.  
> OK, so, this will be mostly drama, with Eren being a bratty teen, Levi a distant prick, Erwin a manipulative romantic, Jean an angsty lil' shit and Mikasa & Armin too good friends for their own good. It'll also, most likely, take forever to get anywhere. I just hope I make it that far.  
> Questionable legal issues ahoy. I imagine this could happen but what do I know.

The key turned in the lock and with a slight pull to the lower left the door prompted open. The keys jingled, as they were placed on the small dark wooden table next to the yellow stack of post-its. Two feet shuffled in, a jacket was shrugged off, a light scarf rolled up neatly. The jacket was hung on it's rightful spot before heels lifted to set the scarf in it's proper place on the shelf above the hangers. Lastly the shoes were taken off and neatly pushed to the side.

A sigh. Finally home, Levi mused, as he sauntered into the living room. His lovely black couch, best friend in the whole wide world, greeted him from a distance, and he made it way over to unceremoniously dropped face first into it. Another sigh, yet his expression was strangely relaxed. He was exhausted, but all considered it had been a good day for Levi. Hard work that paid off was worth every drop of his sweat. Not that he sweat much, sitting behind a desk and ticking away at the keyboard. Figurative sweat.

After a while of enjoying his mistress (after careful consideration the shower was the one that walked off with the ring) he peeled himself off the surface and made for the kitchen. He saw the light of his land-phone blinking, indicating he had a voice-mail awaiting his attention. He put a pot of coffee to brew first, staying by it's side to enjoy the soft sizzling sound of the water's heating. Until it was interrupted by just the most annoying ringtone.

He always forgot to change the tune because he didn't get that many calls at home. The home-line was for personal affairs, his mobile reserved exclusively for work related matters. He liked keeping things separate. And it was not as if he got much personal attention. He strolled back to the phone slowly and eyed the caller ID lazily. Huh. It wasn't a saved number, nor did it look the slightest familiar. Wait- not local? Curious he picked up the phone and pressed answer.

“Yeah?” He held the phone to his ear and walked back to observe his coffee machine.

“Good evening, sir. My name is Janice Cooper, I am calling from Shinganshina's Children's Home. I would like to speak to mr. Levi Ra- Rae-”

“That's me.” He cut the woman off. He didn't need her to butcher his last name. Most people found it unpronounceable and he had no issue with it being dropped. What he did have an issue with though, was the massive stone that just dropped into his stomach. Saying he had a bad feeling about this call would be a horrible understatement.

“You are a hard person to find, mr. Levi.”

“I pride myself in it. What are you calling for, Janice?” The best part of being called by your first name was having the liberty to do the same to others. Whether they liked it or not.

“It's regarding your son.”

And just like that, Levi's day, week, month and damn year were ruined.

 

* * *

 

Accidents happen, some people say. Well, Levi was one of those people that could say it without being a presumptuous bag of shit. He was thirteen, at a party, a little tipsy, and it was literally his first time. He lost his virginity and got a baby in exchange. Now, he would be the first to accept he should not have been partying, drinking or fucking at that age, but it had fucking happened and it seemed it was time he had to deal with the consequences. Again. As if he grind-mill he had gone through after the word had come out (and later the baby boy) hadn't been him dealing with the consequences already.

Whatever he said about his parents, they did a heck of a good job in straightening him out after that disaster. He was pretty damn grateful for how well they handled it too. In hindsight at least. At the time he'd cursed them (and everybody else) to the seventh circle of hell.

A couple of months after his fourteenth birthday the kid had been born. He hadn't even seen the child's face. Not even once.

But it didn't matter sixteen years later after the boy's adoptive parents had died in a freak car accident and left the kid with nowhere to go.

Back then, he hadn't had the maturity or ability to take care of a child, nor did the mother (it wasn't even like they'd been dating. They'd barely known each other, really), which should be fucking obvious seen as she was only a couple of months older than him.

Now?

He had no idea about maturity, but he did have the financial capacity to support the kid. He hated all children under able-to-have-a-minimally-rational-conversation-with age, and was honestly no big fan of those above it either, but he figured he owed the boy. If only he'd figured he liked dick better a bit sooner, the kid would never have been in the situation. Well, he wouldn't have been born. Ethical dilemma regarding the joys and pains of life vs nonexistence aside, he was intrinsically responsible for the boy's being.

And that was why, barely a week later, after some short chats with the social worker and a quick check-up on the conditions of his apartment, the son whose face he'd never seen before, stood on his doorstep.

 

* * *

 

Knock knock.

The most solemn sound in the universe. The arrival of his end.

Levi sighed and dragged himself off of his sweet couch, in which he hadn't  indulged in long enough by far to be prepared for the event that was knocking on his door. He'd been given permission to leave earlier from work, but because one of his stupid brats somehow made things worse while trying to debug, he's had to stay to fix the mistake and had ended up leaving at normal time anyway. See? He can't even put up with brats at work, how the hell was he supposed to take care of one at home? Fuck.

He stood up and shuffled to the door. A deep breath filled his lungs as he straightened out his back and made for the knob. Eerie music sounded in his head as he opened the door.

And there he stood.

“Figured even you'd be taller than me. Damn.”

The kid's eyes grew big, like that had been the last thing he'd expected. Logical, probably. Janice stood at his side, a suitcase and a duffle bag between them.

“Mr. Levi, hi. This is Eren.” She smiled, apparently not impressed by his greeting. Either she had gotten used to it in the few times they had spoken or she simply had a thick skin. She probably did deal with a lot of shit on her job.

Eren rubbed his shoes on the doormat, clearly not with the purpose of cleaning them. He was scowling at the floor, brow furrowed deep, eyes that had been huge just a second ago back to squinting in avoidance.

“I figured, yes. Nice to meet you, kid.” He tried again. He was not dignified with an answer.

“Well then, I'll be calling in for a while during the first month to check if everything is going well. If either of you need it, you have my number, please do not hesitate to call. Goodbye and good luck.” Janice smiled, turned and left, her hand stroking Eren's hair softly as she went. The brat only turned his face further from her at it.

And then silence fell.

Eren stared at the floor and Levi stared at Eren, Eren convinced his life was hell and Levi convinced his was about to turn into that too.

“So, are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in?” The man offered, gesturing down the small hall that led into the living room.

Eren shrugged, and after kicking the floor a few more times he stepped forward, past Levi, to make into his new home. He was stopped by a strong hand trying it's best to be gentle.

  
“Shoes off.”

Eren grumbled and kicked off his sneakers before rushing inside and dropping promptly into Levi's favourite piece of furniture. It wasn't the best of starts, but the man was at least willing to try to work with it. He grabbed the luggage and pulled it into the little hall, closing the door behind before strolling towards the kid.

“So, grand tour of the place, yes or no?”

Another shrug, and another dent in Levi's patience.

“Rude lil' shit, aren't you?”

“Why do you care?!” Suddenly Eren was glaring at him, eyes big, brow furrowed deep, angry tears in the corner of his eyes, hands balled into fists on the couch. “Just leave me alone! I don't even wanna be here!” The kid spoke, barely short of yelling, and Levi found himself oddly more comfortable with this reaction than the mute pouting.

“Fair enough. If you want to return to the home, I'm not going to stop you. I was under the impression this was a more favourable solution for you.”

At that, Eren opened his mouth to retaliate, but found himself speechless. He looked around, searching, desperate almost, before meeting Levi's eyes again, fierce and- ah yes, Levi finally recognized it. Provocative. “I'm not gonna call you dad or anything, you hear me? You're not my father! You're too small and too stupid and too fucking retarded and- and-”

“Eren, if you're trying to get me mad you're going at it the wrong way. I have zero qualifications to be a parent, and will make no pretenses of that. So,” he stared down at the boy who still seemed desperate for conflict, whatever need of his it may satisfy, and tried one last time, “do you want a tour or what?”

Eren only glared up at him, and in a last moment of rebellion, shook his head, mumbling something about finding the way.

“Suit yourself. We'll have to talk about house rules, but I'll leave that for when you're being less of a little shit. Assuming you ever leave that state.” Without another word, Levi went to the kitchen. The coffee he had put on when arriving home was now done dripping down the filter. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it to the brim, taking a deep sniff before putting his lips carefully against the ceramic. Two long burning sips later he felt his patience largely recovered, but no inclination towards trying to initiate conversation with the child again. He stayed in the kitchen a little longer none the less, allowing his mind to slowly wrap itself around the situation.

His contemplation was broken off by muffled sobs coming from the living room.

A sigh. It hadn't been a lie when he spoke of his qualifications as a father. He hadn't bother to bring up his ability to be a friend though. Which was only slightly better, to be honest. Another sigh and another cup was filled with the black liquid, a little milk and two teaspoons of sugar. Levi took both cups back into the living room, where a sniffling Eren turned his back so Levi wouldn't see the tears on his cheeks, and put the second cup in front of Eren on the long thin saloon table.

“Don't get snot on my couch.” Levi's voice was soft, no true bite to it, as he picked up the remote and turned on the television.

They didn't speak another word that evening.

Once Eren had fallen sleep, Levi covered the boy with a blanket and took his things into his new room before taking a shower and falling to bed himself. He had the day off tomorrow. And boy was he glad for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add a pinch of Erwin.

The alarm's annoying buzz echoed through the room and caught Levi strangely by surprise. He rarely heard the damn thing because he always woke up three minutes before time and turned it off. Had he really been that tired? Apparently last night's events had exhausted him more than he'd want to believe.

He slipped his feet into his slippers and walked out in his briefs and t-shirt. Crossing the living room to the kitchen he found the brat was still asleep. New filter in, three spoon of coffee powder, close and on. Time to see the Mrs.

Twelve minutes later Levi stepped out of his room again, now freshly showered and fully dressed. He favoured showering regular but briefly over torturous long minutes spent under the water. According to him, the great part of showers was getting out clean, not the comfort of the hot water. He had yet to meet somebody that completely agreed with him.

Crossing the living room once more he noticed movement in the lump of human on his couch.

“Morning.” He offered.

“Mo'nin'.” Came a drowsy reply, but a reply none the less.

“Want coffee?”

“Huhmm... yeah.”

And that was the most civil conversation they'd had until that very moment. Levi blamed it on a momentary lapse of reason on Eren's side. Clearly the boy was not yet properly wake up. He wasn't putting enough energy into hating him at all.

He quickly filled two cups, made Eren's the same as yesterdays, not having failed to notice that the boy had drank it all. Bringing the two beverages back to the couch he was met with the unfortunately still mostly sleeping teen. He kicked a falling off leg, not too harshly, and snapped at the boy. “C'mon, scoot over, the couch is mine, you know, I have the right to sit on it too.”

With nothing more than a small grumble the blankets moved until finally Eren sat up, the cover still wrapped around him but face now in the open, and eyes heavy with sleep.

“Time's it?” He mumbled as he went for the cup.

“Quarter past seven.”

A load groan was the only answer for that before the kid put the cup to his lips and took a long sip.

They sat silently for a while after that, drinking their coffee in peace.

“I prefer it with more milk and no sugar...” Eren spoke softly, his cup half empty nestled in his covered lap.

“If you'd said that yesterday, I'd have done it right today.” Was all Levi offered as an answer.

“Huhm...” And that was the end of that. Baby steps, Levi figured, and he forced himself to ignore the irony of the expression.

“Where's the bathroom?” The teen asked after a while, fidgeting with the blanket in his lap.

“First door on the left. Second is your room, first door on the right is mine. Kitchen is behind us, case you hadn't noticed yet.” And that was that. Tour of the apartment: check.

Eren only nodded before he got up and went towards the inquired destination.

“Your bags are in your room. Take a shower if you want. We have to be at school by nine.”

“School?” Eren asked, a mix of uncertainty, distance and apathy marking what would coat the boy's action and speech for the rest of the day.

“Yes. I am pretty sure that's what kids you age are supposed to do. Attend school.”

Not giving much reaction Eren just nodded and walked out of sight, presumably to take a shit and shower and hopefully brush his teeth. But well, that was up to him, Levi sure as hell wasn't gonna monitor the kid. Who was he, his dad? No, he wasn't. (Levi was secretly very happy that it seemed they agreed at least on that, despite, you know, biology begging to differ. He'd have hated to have a discussion about it. The boy may be out to hurt him, but the contrary wasn't quite the case.)

Eren's distant attitude remained when they agreed to have breakfast out. They had skipped dinner yesterday, and though Levi had horrible eating habits and didn't really miss it, it was clear by the rumbling that Eren was in fact fairly hungry. At nine they were at school, where they wrote Eren in. It wasn't brought up when Eren wrote his adoptive parents's last name on the papers. Levi thought it was a silent understanding based on both of their desires to not play family, but he knew there was a good chance it was another of the kid's attempts at provoking him. They got Eren's schedule and book-list and a quick guided tour around the school building. Levi also insisted that Eren would see the school psychologist (at Janice's recommendation), and that if they deemed it necessary, he'd take him to a outside help. Eren barely bat an eye at the whole thing, simply looking away, either bored or annoyed. Maybe both.

They bought his books and supplies before doing some groceries, mostly breakfast junk and snacks for Eren. The process was the following: Levi would ask Eren what he wanted, the kid would shrug or say he didn't care, then Levi would swipe the first thing into their basket, and Eren would fiddle for a moment, before Levi would tell him to just grab what he wanted, it was fine. This repeated about four times before Eren paused his continuous tantrum and just grab what he liked right off the bat. He'd throw it in the basket with more force than necessary out of spite.

“So, is there anything more you need? I'm not leaving the house again once we return.”

A shrug. Very enlightening.

“Suit yourself.” Was the last word on the topic, and they set course for home.

Using the chance while Eren was in bored mode instead of shitty-brat mode, Levi decided to lay down some basic house rules, give him his own set of keys, bus tickets and indications of where to catch the bus to get to school, input phone-numbers in each others mobile (Levi stared hatefully at the one not-work-related number in his whole contact list) and discuss how much the kid needed for allowance. He was surprised by how careless and humble Eren stayed, even though he did faintly realized this couldn't yet be the teen's normal disposition.

“I think we're settled then. Questions?”

Eren mixed a head shake and a shrug.

“In that case, you're dismissed.”

The teenager got up and walked to his room, presumably to get settled in, but at this point Levi had no idea what he was supposed to think. He also had no idea if he should worry or what. In moments like this he almost wished he had a lover that cohabited with him, just to share the burden (and maybe get a second opinion).

That reminded him and, with a sigh, he went to fetch his land-line phone and dropped with that one in his left and his mobile in his right hand onto the couch. He started transferring the numbers and sent out a collective text that explained he was now available at that number instead but that if any of you fuckers (he remembered just in time to remove his mom from the list and send her a personalized text) dared to bothered him during working hours they would be killed, roasted and served at thanksgiving dinner.

 

* * *

 

Levi spend his Saturday morning as he spent all Saturday mornings. He got up early, showered, had a coffee, went for a run in the nearby park, showered again, more coffee and finally settling on the couch with a book. It was about 2 p.m. when Eren's door unlocked. The kid took one of his pathetically long showers, and when he finally crossed the living room to get to the kitchen for some breakfast at lunchtime hybrid monster, Levi received nothing more than a grumbled hello. He returned the greeting with equal enthusiasm, not even bothering to look up from his book.

The boy ate in the kitchen, then returned to his bedroom without a word. Twenty minutes passed before he reappeared with a teal scarf slung over his shoulders.

“Big plans today?” Levi wondered out loud as Eren stood in the hallway and put on a his coat.

“I'm hanging out with friends from school because I don't want to have to spend another full day with you.” Eren spat out.

“Ok,” Levi answered simply, “Have fun, be safe or whatever,” and returned to his book. He heard Eren scoff before he threw the door shut behind him. The man rolled his eyes. He really had no idea what the hell the kids point was with the hostile attitude, and the fact that he didn't get it bothered him more than the attitude himself. Which was still to say, not much. He was, though, a little surprised Eren already made friends. Of course the kid refused to tell him anything about his day, and he didn't insisted. There was also a good chance Eren was lying and making up friends as an excuse to not be around him. For whatever reason.

It wasn't until he finished the chapter and put the book aside that he realized that he should ask somebody. Just because he couldn't figure out what the kid meant, didn't mean others couldn't. And as it happened, he knew just the guy to consult in this case. He got up and went to his room to retrieve his mobile and slumped onto the side of his perfectly made bed.

Levi only had to hear the annoying dialing tone twice before Erwin's pleasant baritone answered.

“Hello Levi. It's been a while.”

“Meh, about two weeks, nothing extreme.”

A soft chuckle. “I suppose you are right. Are you calling because you miss me?”

Levi chewed on his lip, pondering. “I called because I wanted to ask you something, but now that you mention...”

Another soft chuckle. “Suddenly two weeks isn't as short anymore?”

“My hand has been getting kind of tired.” He teased, and he could almost sense the satisfied smirk adorning the other's face through the phone. “You free this weekend?”

“I have a meeting tonight, but I am more than willing to indulge you tomorrow. We can do dinner before so we don't end up forgetting about what you need to discuss.”

“Sounds good.”

“Mine, yours or Hotel Rose?”

“Rose. Seven.”

“Perfect. And Levi? Thank you for calling.”

He huffed, a smile on his lips, and ended the call.

Levi used the rest of the afternoon to organize his room, which had been needing it bad since he'd boxed and moved his office into his bedroom to vacate the space for Eren. Thankfully the room was big enough to support the queen size bed, large desk and various bookcases without becoming too cramped, but it'd take some getting used to. After organizing the space and wiring up his computer and surrounding electronics, he dropped into his comfortable leather office chair and decided to tackle some work.

When exactly Eren returned, Levi had no idea off, but by the time he was satisfied with his progress and left his room to start on dinner, the kid was sitting on the couch, staring blindly at the tv and skipping through the channels at a speed Levi was pretty sure he'd never be able to identify the programs to begin with.

“Welcome back.”

A huff. Levi paid it no attention, and set to cooking. He quickly threw something together, then made himself a plate, ate it in silence at the kitchen table, took his dishes back, rinsed them and went to the living room. As he dropped on the couch, Eren got up and went to get some food in him too. They were like a well oiled tag-team. Except for, you know, rather than being fueled by teamwork they were running on the kid's desire to avoid him and be as unpleasant as possible. If only Levi hadn't been so unpleasant himself, he might've been affected... Maybe.

Time ticked by as Levi watched a documentary about a prison break and huffed at the pathetic over-dramatizations, while Eren ate his dinner in the kitchen before quietly rejoined Levi on the couch. For a while, there was silence as they watched.

“Your cooking is horrible. The potatoes were overdone.” The kid snapped.

“Ok, then you cook next time.”

“No, you should just not be such a fucking excuse for an adult and do it decent!”

Levi didn't deign that worthy of an answer.

“AH! You're so frustrating!” Eren hit his fists against his knees and flew to his feet, pacing angrily on the spot. “Why are you such a fucking asshole?! Who the fuck do you even think you are?! You're not my dad, ok, you little shithead! I fucking hate you! I hate you and I hate this apartment and I hate this couch and-”

“Hey.” Levi's cold imposing voice pulled Eren from his fit and had him staring with big green eyes at the demanding finger that pointed at his face. “You will not insult the couch.”

And then there was silence once more. They kept staring at each other, Levi serious, Eren confused. Until suddenly Eren snorted, and it was Levi's turn to be overtaken as, for the first time ever, he saw Eren smile.

The kid chuckled, snorted, and broke out into loud raging laughter right after. He doubled over, one hand on his stomach, the other hitting his knee. Tears rolled down his face, and this Levi was sure of: they were not just tears of laughter. Eren was letting go of a little piece of his rage and fear and frustration, and it was mostly that that streamed down his cheeks.

The man stayed silent while the boy broke down and remained quiet until he pulled himself back together. Still struggling to regulate his breathing, Eren finally spoke again.

“I- I call you all of that, an- and you only d-defend the couch? Hahahah-” He whipped at his eyes whilst shaking his head. Not the best combination of actions.

“She deserves to be defended.” Levi said, sounding distracted, but Eren didn't notice. The man was still dazed by the boyish grin that remained on Eren's face. It was cute. It suited him. He should smile more often.

As Eren tried to sit back down, Levi put his foot in the way and kicked in his direction, successfully stopping the kid from taking a seat on the offended furniture. “You're not sitting down until you apologize.”

Eren shook his head in disbelief, but Levi wasn't sure if it was due to the unexpected statement or the ridiculous pose he was making, half spread over the couch with one foot in the air pointing in the boy's direction. “Are you serious?” Eren smirked, clearly entertained.

“Dead serious.”

The smile faltered a little, but didn't drop completely. “Sorry couch.” He said, and Levi allowed him to swipe his foot to the side and take back his seat.

“Good.”

And that was that.  
They watched tv in silence until Levi went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's insults are so lame. How do you even insult somebody you don't even know?... Sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning was a clean copy-paste of Saturday. Eren unlocked the door to his room at a bit past midday (therefore no longer morning) and gave a proper greeting, which Levi should probably have returned, but he couldn't focus as the main character of his book ran into his childhood friend and finally started piecing together how he was the mastermind behind it all.

After eating, Eren joined him on the couch, but Levi only noticed by the time the childhood friend finished his explanation and offered the main character a chance to join him and the chapter was wrapped up. He noticed the boy, tv still off, glanced quickly at the start of the next chapter (“'Never,' was all that sounded in the crystal room.”), memorized the page number and put his book aside.

Eren looked at him inquisitively, a question burning on his lips.

“Yes, brat?”

“Euhm... I need some things and I was wondering...”

Slowly the realization that Eren was not only initiating a civil conversation but also talking to him outside of either brat or bored-mode dawned on Levi, and his eyebrows shot up. “Yes?”

“If you're not busy, maybe we could go to the mall...”

“Ah, sure, it's a bitch to go there by bus. Just let me take a shit and we'll go now.”

“Thanks.” Said the boy, a bit too fast, eyes turned away, apparently not wanting to seem too grateful either.

The drive took thirteen minutes. Finding a parking spot took five. Eren followed Levi up the escalators to the second floor where the man walked to a café, ordered a drink, dropped his book on a table and sat down. “How long and how much do you need?”

“Uhh, well, I need a calculator, a clock for my room and a binder. Also my hea-”

“I didn't ask what,” Levi cut him off, and pulled out his wallet, as to clarify while he repeated, “I asked how much you need.” As Eren kept staring at him a little confused, Levi sighed and elaborated. “I don't like big stores. I stay here, I give you money, you buy what you need, we go back home. Savvy?”

Eren nodded, accepted the bill Levi pushed in his hand. “But I don't really know...” He gestured around.

“You have about two hours before I get cranky and leave. So, I dunno, go explore, have fun, whatever.” And with that Levi opened his book, signaling that the conversation was over. Eren looked at the bill in his hands, smirked and sprinted off, more bucks to spend than was probably wise to randomly give a 16 year old, but Levi didn't mind. He wasn't a big spender himself but he made good money, so he could afford it. It wasn't like he was trying to buy Eren over though- neediness of affections was the last of Levi's characteristics. He just wanted the kid to settle in comfortably. No need to make this whole thing any worse on either of them.

Within an hour Levi finished his book and ordered another coffee. He was halfway done with it when Eren returned, looking strangely alive for somebody that had been shopping (of all things). Perhaps Eren was that kind of person, Levi thought- the type that enjoyed being out and about and amongst people. Even though he didn't really get it, at all, it was strangely satisfactory to see the boy look brighter than he had since he'd been left in his care.

Dropping into a chair, the teen sighed happily, a little out of breath. “I bought a game.”

“Good. Do you want to drink something?”

Eren had clearly not expected to get no further reaction. Perhaps he'd been provoking him again by wasting money or something, but Levi honestly didn't care and was starting to get very bored with the attitude. When was the kid finally gonna realize it was pointless?

“Uh, yes please.”

Levi's turn to smirk. “Then go get it yourself, I gave you more than enough to buy a drink with too.”

Surprisingly, Eren smiled back before doing exactly that. He returned to the table with a glass and an opened bottle of coca-cola and sat down again. Pouring the coke, he spoke whilst casting nearly shy glances at the man. “You know, Levi, you're not actually that bad.”

It was the first time Eren had said his name. Levi found he didn't mind the sound of it. He actually quite like it when the boy spoke to him in a relaxed and equal tone. He knew they weren't there yet, and it'd be much longer before the two of them were truly comfortable living together, but in moments like these he believed they would get there. He realized, against his wildest expectations, that he looked forward to this too.

“I know more people that would beg to differ than those who would agree.” He mused, and Eren smirked again in answer, nigh mischievous.

“I have no problem believing that.”

They finished their drinks and had arrived at the car by the time Levi remembered he had plans for the night.

“I'll be having dinner out today,” he said, and startled Eren a little with how out of the blue it came. Somehow silence had become their default. “Do you want to run back in to buy something instant for tonight?”

The teen shook his head. “I can cook. My--,” he paused, his expression pained and pensive, before he turned his gaze to Levi, a defiant glint overtaking the other emotions. “My mom used to let me cook all the time. Dad said I was just as good as her.” The teal pearls kept locked on Levi's gaze.

Levi only nodded. He understood the flash of pain he'd seen, and was actually a little impressed Eren had managed to bite over it, even if the purpose had been to spite him. The kid could use whatever helped to get over his loss, in Levi's opinion. He was actually a little happy. That was the first Eren opened up to him, the first time he spoke of his parents. (He didn't know when he'd started wanting the kid to open up.)(He generally wasn't big on the whole 'sharing' thing.)(Odd.)

He smiled, warmly even, for his standards. “That's good. I look forward to trying it then.”

The resistance fell off Eren's face, and he smiled in reply. Levi was met with the strong feeling like he'd passed some kind of test and seeing the kid happy was his reward. The teen nodded, and Levi could clearly see the tears glistering at the corner of his eyes. “I'll cook for you on Monday.” Eren sounded proud, and stronger than Levi's heard him ever before.

They stepped into the car. “Better be careful Eren, if you keep on accidentally being nice, I may end up liking you.” He teased and tussled the kid's hair, apparently under the influence of some kind of delusion of companionship. Oddly enough, the kid allowed it, “Same to you, Levi.”

Levi really did look forward to being on good terms with this brat.

 

* * *

 

When Levi arrived at Rose, Erwin was already waiting for him in the lobby. He dropped in the seat across from him and gave nothing more than a faint acknowledging nod as greeting.

“Would you like dinner here or next door?” Erwin offered, charming as ever. “My treat.” He added, the frosting to the cake.

Frosting that the blond knew very well made the shorter man feel diabetic. “I'm paying for my own fucking food thank you very much. If anything I should be treating you for listening to my shit.”

“Perhaps, but your call made me so happy I'd gladly pay.” A smile that was both warm, endeared and scarily controlled passed over the other's face. If Eren wanted to learn how to provoke him he should apply to Erwin for classes, damn it.

“We're not doing that and you know it.” Levi rose to his feet and didn't wait a beat to start in direction of Rose's restaurant. 'Next door' was a nice Italian place, but Levi didn't care for it right now, and didn't mind the hotel's menu, so he made the choice quickly. He mostly wanted to break off Erwin's reasoning. He was already more than sick of playing this game.

Erwin followed silently, the satisfaction still not wiped off his face. They requested a table by the window and ordered quickly, both already familiarized with the options. Silence reigned until the waiter came with the wine. After both approved the deep red, Erwin spoke up.

“So, Levi, what troubles you?”

“My new roommate.”

Erwin's eyes grew in faked surprise. The fucker already knew. “You are living together with somebody else? After all my insistence?”

“Drop the act, you shithead. You heard something from my boss, didn't you?” Erwin was president of a company closely associated with the one Levi worked at. Levi was head of his department, well known for the quality of his team's work and on good term with his boss. But the president was golf friends with Erwin (or something similarly stupid and pretentious). Knowing the blonde had an interest in his top employee, it wasn't the first time their exchange of pleasantries largely revolved around him. He mostly ignored it, yet sometimes...

A smile was the only reaction to being busted. “He may have mentioned you're taking care of a child. I had a hard time believing it, so your confirmation takes me a little by surprise.”

“Bullshit.”

“I am quite curious as to the story behind it though. You always claimed to not want kids, so I didn't take you for somebody to adopt on a whim...” Erwin teased, swirling his wine in his glass.

Levi shrugged. “His parent's died in a car crash and I was his only connection.”

“What is the boy to you really, Levi?” The blonde eyebrows furrowed only slightly, but Levi knew how to read the small hints. He'd finally gotten Erwin's interest.

“Technically... he's my son.” Levi admitted although it didn't sit well with him, but he knew he needed to be honest if he was to ask for advice on the whole mess. Sure Eren had been a lot more accessible today, but he made no mistake in thinking that meant that all was perfect and jolly now.

Erwin's reaction almost made the 'truth' worth telling. He showed honest and true surprise at this, two adjectives not freely and often associated with Erwin Smith. The man leaned forward with his elbows on the table, and Levi smiled a little despite himself. This was the Erwin he liked, finally without the bullshit.

“Ok, there is a story here and you have to tell me.”

“That's why we're here.”

He gave his companion the shortest possible version- teenage dad, gave it for adoption, adoptive parents died and he was only place the kid could turn. Erwin seemed impressed, having never sought it behind the short man, but his expression relaxed when Levi started about the kid's attitude.

“Clearly Eren sees you as a threat towards his adoptive parents's memories.” The blonde sipped his wine, then noticed the waiter from the corner of his eye and leaned back. Their dinners were set in front of them as Levi worried his lip softly. Erwin nodded politely at the waiter as they left. “Have you made clear you have no intention of replacing them?”

“Ha, I must've told the shithead that at least a thousand times, but he keeps trying to throw it at me as if it's supposed to hurt or something.”

“I think it's more hurtful to him- Levi, do you know whether his adoptive paren-”

“Just say parents.”

“Fine, whether his parents were open about his adoption or not?”

“No idea.” Levi shrugged. He failed to see how it mattered.

“Well,” Erwin turned his attention on his food. “I believe Eren is confused. His parents died and he is shoved into the home of a grumpy little man that's said to be his true father. Give him some time. Try to be his friend, no matter how hard that is on you.” A smirk. “This isn't about you after all, it's about Eren. Remember that.”

“Yes yes, I've been trying. Put all my charm into it.” A grimace.

“He'll be swooned in no time then. I know I was.”

“Don't put the mask back on, Erwin. I rather take you to bed without it.” He smirked over his fork at his companion and met a teasing smile.

“If only you took me home.”

“Stop that.”

They spoke of lighter things for the rest of the evening, and when they finally went up to their room the talk was quick and enthusiastically replaced with breathless gasps and eager moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. Eruri is best enjoyed in canonverse if you ask me... it rarely has the same spark and depth in AU's... *sad revelation is sad*
> 
> By the by, this sexscene is jumped because it doesn't really matter. I'm also hoping putting it like this shows it's a relatively ordinary occurrence. There will most likely be more detailed encounters in the future, when it does add to the plot/characters/whatever. Just fyi.


	4. Chapter 4

The first three days at school Eren had been new, and though they should've been the most important days for him to make an impression and settle in, he'd barely paid any attention to what went on around him, ignored approximately everything and everybody. He'd gotten through, which he found a huge accomplishment. Heck, he'd gotten through the first week at Levi's, feeling angry and lost and hurting and having nobody to talk to, comfort him, no place to retreat to (he had had a large group of friends at his old school, but nobody he could confide to in moments like these, and none that would persist beyond the distance. Fuck them, he figured. He'd rather be alone than with shitty friends). He had done fucking great so far. The weekend had booked surprising advances too, even if he wouldn't accept they'd been based largely on his own relenting.

He'd hung with Franz and Daz on Saturday because they lived closest to him, and he needed an excuse to leave the house. They'd been kind enough to give the new (antisocial-acting) kid a little tour of the area, all the cool hanging places and such, but it had been painfully obvious that neither of them really clicked. Truth be told Eren wasn't trying very hard to get along with them either.

Therefore, on Monday, when he found himself more energetic than he'd had in the last two weeks since his parents's accident, he decided to give his class another looking through before the teacher arrived, in hopes of finding some potential friends, determined to, for once, actually try.

Most of the teens were talking between each other in small groups and occasional pairs, but none of them seemed to be paying him any attention, until his eyes met a pair of stellar blues. The boy whose glance he'd encountered smiled softly at him, and he smiled back. The girl that was with him turned to see what her friend had been looking at. Her face didn't show any sign of recognition when their eyes met. She gave him a little nod of acknowledgement though, so she clearly had noted him.

The teacher walked in and Eren was forced to turn to the front, but he'd found his next targets.

During the break he walked up to the pair. “Hi.” He said.

“Hey,” they replied in sync. “You're Eren, right?” Continued the blonde boy, offering another of his soft smiles. “I'm Armin, this is Mikasa.” He introduced themselves, although Eren was pretty sure he'd already met them before. He was silently a little grateful for it though, since he barely remembered anybodies names. It seemed as if the blond had caught on to how little attention he'd been paying at previous meetings.

“Okay.” Eren said, feeling a little dumb. How did one go about making friends again? The energy he'd felt before seemed to be suddenly drained.

“Are you adapting well to the school? Transferring in the middle of the semester must be hard. If you need anything just ask, ok? I'm sure this isn't the first time you've heard though, but I'm the class representative so I should be able to help.” Armin continued, relentless. Eren smiled faintly. Like he gave a shit about transferring schools. He knew he was social and likable. He'd make new friends in no time- the moment he, you know, started feeling a little like himself again...

“Why'd you transfer?” Mikasa's voice was soft and yet incredibly cold, her eyes giving nothing. Armin besides her poked her in the ribs, hissing a quiet warning.

“My parents died.” He answered bluntly. Or at least, he tried to be blunt, to catch them off gaurd, to provoke, to throw them off- but as the last word left his mouth, the first time he'd said them out loud, his voice broke and he felt his stomach turn and his eyes burn. “Shit,” he whispered, and hid his face behind a hand.

Armin's eyes grew big with a mixture of surprise and pity while Mikasa's relaxed and fell to the floor in some strange form of surrender. “I- I'm so sorry-” The blonde stuttered. Clearly this didn't fall in the category of things he would be able to help with as class representative. “W-what happened?” He asked ever so softly, tentative, not trying to force Eren to speak if he didn't want to, but still fishing for an answer, in case the new boy was willing to give one.

“C-car accident.” He had no idea why he was opening up with these kids, but he desperately needed to, needed someone. He was taking a risk, would have been the rational conclusion. In fact he was simply bursting, no longer managing to keep things inside. “Su-suddenly they were go- gone and I- I-” His chest broke into a sob, and he hid his face behind a violently rubbing arm. Then Armin's arms were around him and he was crying. Crying again. Shit. He'd thought he was finally done with that. Over it.

Clearly he was not.

The bell rang and Armin's embrace broke, but only half. He kept an arm around Eren's shoulder as he coaxed him away from the classroom (he may have mumbled something Eren didn't catch to one of their classmates) towards the boys bathroom, Mikasa behind them. Without blinking an eye the girl followed them in.

These two classmates, who he barely knew and had barely spoken to, were suddenly skipping class with him, holding him silently and keeping him company as he cried and cried and cried, his shoulders rocking back and forth, his voice broken, whimpering. And Armin's arm still hanging over his shoulders, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into his back, eyes concerned. Mikasa stood by the door, like a barrier keeping the rest of the world away while Eren sobbed until he could no more.

When he finally stopped and his choking breaths were slowly becoming more regular, Armin pulled back, tilting his head to look at him. He gently pulled the hair out of Eren's face and asked, tenderly, “Better?”

Eren only nodded, rubbing at his eyes. His throat felt like it was swollen and blocked, and he feared more tears would come if he tried to speak. He washed his face, hoping to snap out of it with the chilly water. “Who are you living with now?” Mikasa asked as he dried the cold off with a paper towel. The question made his blood freeze still in his veins, and he hesitated to answer.

She repeated the question, sounding strangely fierce.

“Levi.” He said silently. He didn't know what to say concerning their relationship, seen he refused to accept the only one they actually shared.

“Is he treating you alright?” She asked, still fixing his gaze, burying him into the ground with it.

Eren shrugged, gave a faint nod, and the turmoil in Mikasa's eyes seemed to calm down a little, Armin's hand suddenly on her shoulder.

“Sorry I made you skip class.” Eren mumbled, only half meaning it. “Thanks.” He added, grumbling.

“My parents died when I was 9.” Mikasa's voice suddenly filled the bathroom, strong yet gentle. “I ran away from my first foster home. If they don't treat you right you don't have to put up with it. Ever.”

Perplexed, the new boy gazed at the girl. He had no idea why she had said it so abruptly, or why her words spread a strange warm glow inside his stomach. A small, painful smile crept onto his face. Tears tickled at the corners of his eyes, again. “Thanks.”

Somebody cared.

He didn't speak much more to them the rest of the day, but stayed with the oddly gentle company.

 

* * *

 

That night Eren cooked. He started the moment he got back to Levi's apartment (he refused to think of it as 'home') and, despite the difficulty of finding what he needed, not quite used to the kitchen yet, it felt comfortable and familiar to cook again. He remembered how his mom would hit him on the fingers whenever he wanted to start without washing his hands when he was young, or how his dad would come in while both were distracted and put a hand on both of their shoulders as he leaned in to sniff the food. He'd always say it smelled good. Exact that. “Smells good.”. Always.

He made nice creamy mashed potatoes with lots of cheese, some meat he'd found in the freezer (he guessed it was pork), and a simple salad. Eren had no idea how long he'd been in the kitchen when footsteps broke him out of his trance. He turned and saw Levi strolling into the living room and dropping promptly on the couch. Levi truly seemed to spend all his free time on there.

Eren wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed to be ignored. He considered it as he made the dressing for the salad. It was the one thing that had been his tasks since young. As a little kid he'd been so damn proud of himself when both parents lavished him with so many compliments, most of them over the top and made up, probably, and told him he held, from that point on, exclusive salad dressing making rights.

“Huh.” Levi appeared next to Eren and the boy almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn't noticed the older man walk into the kitchen and had gotten once more lost in reminiscing. He did a step back and Levi looked at the pans, raising his eyebrows. Eren felt his heart get stuck in his throat. “Looks good.” Levi said, only a little spark of interest in his voice.

Looks good. Looks. Not smells. Looks.

Eren smiled, softly, painfully, grateful for something the man didn't even know he'd done. It didn't matter if he knew or not. Eren would never have forgiven if Levi stepped on his memories, aware or not.

“Thanks.” He whispered, staring down at the food.

The man turned around and walked out of the kitchen. “I'm going to take a quick shower.” He spoke, not even looking back.

Eren was left alone with his food once more. He grabbed a plate and served himself. He wondered if he should wait, eat together with Levi. The thought alone made him wolf down his food faster.

He didn't know if he truly hated Levi. He just didn't know, not anymore at least. He had, in the beginning. Nobody would ever substitute his father, or his mother. He missed them so much, and the pain turned to blind rage at the mere thought of someone trying to take their place.

It was starting to dawn on him that Levi really didn't mean to do so, though. Eren truly hoped it wasn't some kind of trick. He didn't know if he could handle that. He had nowhere else to go, nothing else to do. He had no skills, no connections, no strength. What would he do if he was all by himself? (He didn't want to need anybody, but he did realize, deep down in his broken little heart, that the reality was the opposite.)

He got up and rinsed his plate. He didn't want to be alone. Despite the aching emptiness that he couldn't fill, he was desperate to have somebody. Not a replacement, that never, but somebody to help him, somebody to lean on. Somebody to be by his side so he didn't stand all alone in this big scary world...

Right now he was alone. But he felt just a little less lost knowing that he had people he could turn to. And there was hope in the prospect of making friends and having an amicable relationship with his new guardian. He would like that, he thought in a quiet moment of lucidity.

But he had yet to accept and deal with the situation. Even if he denied it, and those starting to get close to him supporting him, he still couldn't swallow and handle the knowledge that his parents had never been his parents, and this stranger was now his dad...

How dared anybody claim that?! It wasn't true. It would never be his truth!! The rage at it had yet to cool down.

He strutted out the kitchen, grabbed the schoolbag he'd left by the entrance as he passed, and hurried to his room. As he swung closed the door he heard another door open, and with near panic he turned the lock and jumped to his bed.

At least getting out of bed would be a little less tiring, knowing he had people willing to spend time with him (and maybe be his friend) waiting for him.

For the first time in a while he fell asleep without difficulty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg how do people write Eren, Eren is so hard to write omfgggggg how does one irrational anger?!?!? THERE IS NO LOGIC BEHIND IT- HOW DO I EMOTIONS- I CAN'T  
> /hides&sobs


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages and I'm still not happy with it. :c

Tuesday's lunch was the highlight of Eren's whole month. He sat with Armin and Mikasa, and Armin was talking. Eren barely knew the kid and but already the blonde had revealed to be an enormous chatter mouth. He went on and on and on about the things he liked (“I finally finished reading A Hitchicker's Guide to the Galaxy yesterday- it's sad how so many people how about 42 and make references while they don't really know-”), things he'd learned (“Did you know there are multiple potable water deposit under the ocean?! It's kept from mixing with the salt by a layer of-”) and any random topic in between (“Oh and on yesterday's episode of How I met your mother”-). Mikasa sat next to the boy and chipped in occasionally, apparently less stand-offish than Eren had initially thought.

The thing was, hearing Armin talking was extraordinarily relaxing, and the occasional knowing glances shared with the girl made Eren feel so grounded and (dare he think so) safe... he didn't even know where to turn with these feelings. He soon caught on to the fact he didn't have to do anything with them. And it was so calming. So nice. It made Eren happy. (He could barely even remember the last time he'd felt like that.)

His new friends (he didn't even realize he was already accepting them as such, but he wouldn't have denied it) were both very involved and very detached from the rest of the class. Especially Armin who was kind and social, but he kept a sort of professional distance from everybody- it didn't seem as though he had any true friends besides Mikasa, despite greeting everybody and being considerate to what everybody had going on in their lives (he resembled a shepherd with his flock, Eren thought). Mikasa was of few words, but polite. She'd show how close she was to somebody though unexpected insults, which only a friend could get away with. During biology she'd plainly stated that the cow's four compartment stomach was nothing impressive for anybody that knew Sasha Braus, a fellow classmate. It wasn't hard to figure they were actually friends. Sort of.

But Mikasa and Armin shared a link that was hard to gauge, something nobody else could really trespass onto- yet it appeared as though Eren fit right in with them. He tried to not think about how it wasn't like he truly belonged with them yet, just trying to enjoy their friendly company.

Armin even convinced him to start watching one of the shows he followed. Eren knew it, had seen an episode or two, but had never been a big television-watcher. Considering how that was changing, with how much time he spent on Levi's couch, he figured he may as well. It would give the three of them something light to talk about. (And he was eager to fit in as much as he could.)

Eren poked at his food as he immerged into Armin's endless chatter. His enthusiasm made Eren feel conflicted: on one hand it reminded him of himself, he'd always been an energetic and excited person, and yet on the other hand it made it painfully obvious to himself how he wasn't that person anymore. Or right now, at least. He was hopeful of it being a temporary thing. He'd just lost his parents, he was allowed to be down, right?... and yet he couldn't stop a lonely and disassociating feeling to creep up on him. He did not share this characteristic with the blond... or with himself...

“Oh, almost forgot- Eren?”

“Huhm?” The brunet tore himself from his thoughts and gave the other boy a questioning gaze.

“I was asked to remind you that your counseling session changed to today after math instead of tomorrow.”

“Oh. Right.” He had completely forgotten. Repressed it, most likely. To say he wasn't excited to go 'talk about his feelings' was a damn understatement.

“Miss Ral is really nice.” Mikasa said, out of the blue, as so many of her statements seemed to come.

“And she's very good at what she does too. She really cares. You don't have to worry about her pushing you too much. She,” he looked to the side and smiled softly, a small blush creeping up his face, “she helped me a lot.”

“What happened?” Eren asked, surprised by how soft his voice came out.

“Two years ago his parent's went missing,” it was Mikasa that answered, yet Armin seemed perfectly ok with this, “they resurfaced a few weeks later, but it was horrifying none the less.” She spoke the words so calmly Eren had a hard time connecting the words with their meaning.

“They are medics for the red cross.” Armin mumbled, and despite his soft tone there was clearly pride in his words. “They aren't home very often, so I live with my grandfather... we thought they were gone.”

“So we're all orphans here.” Eren blurted the words before he could keep himself in check. He just couldn't keep it in, the moment he realized what the link was, that pit of despair they'd all known and shared, the reason he was allowed to be a part of this little group so easily.

Armin blushed and looked at his plate. “In a way...”

 

* * *

 

After math, Armin had to rush home because they were expecting visits (an aunt from his mother's side or something) and Mikasa offered to take Eren to Miss Ral's. The boy accept, mostly because, to be honest, he didn't quite remember where the psychologist's office was anymore, and he knew that if he had to search and wander, he would simply end up skipping. Since his new friends had spoken well of the whole thing, he figured he should at least give it a try. Thus.

They arrived at the door and Mikasa knocked. “Just a minute!", came the reply. They heard voices and chairs scratching the floor, a disheartened plea and it was not even close to a minute later that the door flung open.

The lanky boy in the doorway stared at them both with deep-seeded eyes.

“Hi.” Mikasa offered, a bit to Eren's surprise.

“Yeah.” Came the reply, as the stranger flicked his eyes past Eren, before sidestepping the girl and disappearing down the corridor. Eren wasn't given the chance to ask about it because a tiny woman with reddish brown hair smiled at him from inside the office.

“Hi, you must be Eren. Thanks for bringing him here, Mikasa.”

“No problem.” The girl said curtly, with a nod, and promptly walked away without a goodbye to either.

“Come on in, Eren. Take a seat.” Mrs Ral offered, and Eren stepped inside and closed the door behind him, leaving other matters for later.

 

* * *

 

By the time Eren got home, coffee had been brewed and the TV was already on, Levi, as expected, enjoying his favourite furniture. “Hey,” the oldest of the two offered, and the boy gave a lame “hi” in return.

“How was school?” Levi asked, without bothering to give more than a quick sideways glance. Eren found he didn't mind the light casualness hidden behind disinterest (or perhaps it was the other way around). He wasn't yet prepared to accept Levi's concern (case the man felt such a thing).

“Good,” Eren answered lamely, but he answers none the less. “How was work?” He answered with the same kind of tone of disinterest as he dropped on the couch next to the man and stared at the tv. Small talk. He could do small talk. Better yet, after failing at talking with Petra he felt frustrated (despite her best efforts), and very much like doing something he could do. Small talk being a good example.

“Like having to clean up after a group of toddlers that all have food poisoning and diarrhea.”

Eren wasn't sure whether to laugh or be disgusted. He was about to ask why, what had happened, but... But should he, really? It wasn't like he cared, and Eren didn't like how it would invite an extended conversation...

While the teen pondered his next action, Levi grabbed the remote and muted the television (some stupid re-run of an ancient CSI episode was on), turning towards the boy. “I don't feel like cooking.” He said simply, finally catching the other's attention.

“Can't stand how inferior your skills are to mine?” Eren teased, the reaction coming out oddly naturally. But he liked it like that. That was how interaction was supposed to work, without all the thinking and pondered and uncertainties.

“Yeah, whatever, brat. Do you want to cook or should I order chinese?”

“Chinese sounds good to me.”

“Tch, lazy shit.”

“Like you're any better.”

“I had a shit day at work.”

“Excuses.”

“Keep it up and I'm only ordering for myself, brat.”

Despite the banter, Levi carried something akin to a smile on his lips, and Eren felt strangely at ease. Maybe, just maybe, things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The HHGTTG comment is ironic because I know nothing about it except what I just quickly googled up.  
> \- Next chapter stuff is gonna happen, I promise! I hope! I'm sorry D: Don't look at me  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not alive.

It took a few days before Levi realized that something had changed. At first he assumed that their better understanding was based on them being too tired to fight (and this was him putting things nicely. If he wanted to be brutally honest it was that Eren seemed too exhausted to start up conflict, because, let's face it, for once Levi was completely innocent), but soon he realized that things had somehow, strangely, settled down quite... dare he say it...?... well, peacefully.

Eren was watching some stupid sitcom and Levi was somewhat watching too. It was too soon to say he was fascinated by the story or entertained by the characters, but when Eren comments on things, he grunts in agree- or disagreement without any huh's or what's regarding who is who's. But yes, that right there was the surprising part. No, not the fact that Levi already knew which one was Barney, but that Eren willingly talked to him. At the beginning the two had sat in perpetual silence, the boy almost wearing the whole ordeal like a challenge. But Eren's challenging nature had mollified further and further over the course of time, and Levi found he didn't mind at all.

By the end of the workweek the slow success of their cohabitation reached a sparkling shiny peak. Levi felt inspired to cook, which was nothing short of a miracle, one that Eren had yet to learn to appreciate, but he was willing to (begrudgingly) forgive the boy for not falling at his feet at the sight and smell of the most gorgeous golden crusted lasagna to ever grace the world (say: Levi's kitchen) with it's presence. Without much pomp and circumstance Levi served himself and sat at the table to eat, when he was cut off by the sound of footsteps. As to not spook a shy animal, Levi sat perfectly still, only his eyes moving as Eren served himself and sat across of Levi at the kitchen table. Without a word the boy started eating, and after two forks, during which Levi struggled to not spew something like “holy shit what the fuck”, the boy looked up with a shy tinted smile.

“This is actually pretty good, for your standards.”

“Tch. This is the best fucking lasagna ever, you lil shit. Love it or die.” The adult may have pointed threateningly with his knife. May have. But the teenager certainly chuckled.

“Fine fine, it's awesome!”

“Damn right it is.”

And that was that. With that exchange the tension had lifted, and Levi no longer felt like asking about any removal of rigid objects from the boys ass that he hadn't been informed about. (His brain worked hard to ignore the irony considering how often people had insinuated he suffered from a similar stick-up-ass syndrom, to which he more than once answered he very much liked wood up his ass, “thank you very much”.)

It wasn't all uphill though. On Saturday Eren woke up on the wrong side of his bed and was a grumpy hormonal little shit for the rest of the day, showing adolescence by refusing to help clean the house (for which Levi promised to the gods of cleaning to get him back for), leaving without a word, and slamming as many doors as he could get his hands on. Thankfully for him, and the tenue signs of understanding they'd been building, the last door he swung was also the one of his room, and the telling click of a lock convinced Levi there was no point in going after the teen to give him a piece of his fucking mind- after all, Levi wouldn't be some sort of angry parent knocking on it's child's room's door for them to open up. He's much rather knock the kid on his ass the next day and bully him into more tasks than he'd originally planned on.

Levi kept true to his promise to himself to ruin Eren's Sunday, but the world didn't end because thankfully Eren re-found his sleeping position that night, and appeared the next morning (noon really, barely qualifies anymore) in the living room looking dead tired, but greeting the older man near amicably.

“Good morning. You're doing chores today.”

Eren grunted, waved the comment off as he slaundered into the kitchen to make himself some cereal. The great and merciful Levi found the kindness in his heart to give the kid a moment of reprise as he finished the chapter of his book (a sequel to the quickly deteriorating fantasy novel he'd finished at the beginning of the week. He'd have to tell Hanji to get better taste in books. And everything else in life).

When his charge was no longer stumbling and returned to the living room, Levi was a little surprised to see him stopping next to the couch, in front of him, and inniciating the continuation himself. “So, what do I need to do?”

“Clean your room, broom the balcony, water the plants and do laundry. You better be able to do laundry without fucking anything up.”

Eren sighed. “Sure, I'll manage. My room's fine though.”

“Vacuum and wash the floor and clean the window. Where you leave your shit is your problem, I don't care, but if I smell dust or dirty laundry from the other side of the corridor - and trust me, I have a good nose for these kind of things- I swear to all that is sane and sacred that I will hang you on the ceiling fan by your balls.”

“Yeah yeah.” Eren waved him off, completely indiferent and uninterested in the adults threats. And Levi would have made good on his promise (not really), but was surprised to discover that Eren threw himself at the chores fullheartedly, cutting no corner or any slack.

Levi cooked that night, and their dinner, though had, as had happened the last few days, in each other's company, was silent, except for a single murmur that went unanswered. “I didn't even know you had a balcony.”

Another week passed, and despite a dip around Tuesday, when Eren didn't speak a single word to Levi the whole night (he hadn't even bothered to ask what was wrong after the boy didn't even deign his welcome or polite questions worth reacting to), things were going rather well. There was occasional small talk about school and work during dinner, and they alternated cooking duty. They kept watching the stupid sitcom, and Levi was starting to enjoy the routine. Not the show itself, of course, just the routine... Maybe a little bit the show.

Saturday rolled around and something unimaginable happened. When Levi returned from his morning jog, he stumbled upon a confused looking Eren at the kitchen table, playing with his phone. The brat was actually awake at a decent hour in the weekend?! Either Levi didn't know Eren as well as he knew, the kid had a nightmare, or the miracles truly hadn't left the world yet.

“Morning.”

“Morning... Where did you go?” The kid asked, casually playing around on his phone. Levi wondered if the teen had been pondering to call him or something... nah, no way.

“Jogging. What are you doing up so early?”

Eren shrugged. “I thought you spend your whole days on the couch like a lazy old man. Now I understand why you aren't fat.”

A shrug was all the answer he deemed that worthy of. After his shower and a cup of coffee Levi would normally catch up on some reading, but with the brat already up and about, currently zapping through the channels, it didn't really feel like the time it actually was, and Levi's senses were tingling to do things, be active and productive. He had some work he could advance on, but before that...

“Cleaning, again?” The brat snorted as the man pulled out the necessary equipment. The glare he got in reply was close to murderous. “Ok, ok, fine. What do you need me to do?”

Levi wasn't keen on showing a lot of himself on his face, but he couldn't keep his eyebrows from shooting up as the kid turned off the tv and got to his feet, rolling up his sleeves and at the ready to get some shit done. Of course the fall of his facade didn't pass unnoticed.

“Tch, I'm not a kid ok, I can pull my own weight!” Eren snorted, crossing his arms in defiance, tempting Levi to try to counter his claim. Making a long face, the adult rose his hands in feinted defeat, resisting the pull of the corners of his mouth.

They spend the rest of the morning cleaning the house, and Levi was impressed- not only did the kid insisting on doing half of the work, he did it well too. When they were done, the brat was grinning too. Actually grinning. He stared at Levi and spoke, voice dripping with sense of accomplishment. “Told you so.” He said, confident. Levi merely shrugged.

By dinnertime, Levi had sorted out the last nicks and nacks of the newest accounting program his “team” had made (considering he had one capable helper and two useless interns, team seemed like the wrong word to use, but his boss insisted upon it. Looked better for... heck, Levi didn't even know for what.). He had a meeting with the boss and buyer next week, and was dreading the presentation. Not so much doing it, but more making it. He hated having to figure out how to bring things, which order of matters would be easiest to understand, which points to focus on to best sell the product, making stupid slides to support his words. One of the useless interns had a knack for graphic design though, or so he'd heard. May be a good chance to give her some work she wouldn't fuck up, and save him some headache. Hopefully that scenario wasn't too built on wishful thinking.

A pleasant surprise greated Levi as he walked out into the living room. Eren was cooking and, whatever it was he was brewing, it smelled fucking heavenly.

“What are you making, angel ass dipped in honey?”

“Pfft-” Stuck somewhere between entertainment and disdain, the teen's reaction came out like a stiffled snort. “Close enough.” He ended up saying, smirking all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, this is discontinued. I don't think I'm ever going to write for it again. I was going to put that in the tags when I wondered "but wait I always wrote one chapter further than I posted" and then realized that yes, I did in fact still have another chapter of this written. Well. Mostly. It cuts of weirdly because I have no idea where I was going with that scene anymore. /SHOT
> 
> If there is anybody who still cares for this, would they like to simply know how it's (not) going to continue/end? Coz I can try to make a perhaps snippet styled last chapter that'll like, fast forward the rest of events...?  
> (AKA chiru feels bad looking back at this. it was kind of fun. I wish I still cared. I liked writing Levi... v_v)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
